Concerning The Bath House
by Satanic Wishes
Summary: Nothing special, just a lemon. Negi and Asuna.


This is my first Negima fic. Stuff like this hasn't been done before… well, not by me.

Pairings: Asuna x Negi

    

It wasn't meant to be this way. At least, not in the bathhouse. In a secluded place? Maybe. But not out in the open for all the girls to see. Why did they have to hide their love from everybody? They had both tripped. The other girls were starting to suspect that things were going on between them.

Negi flinched as Asuna's mouth climbed slightly further up his body, coming to rest on his left hip, her tongue massaging him all over. Her hands, however, continued groping his bare buttocks. Negi had to admit; she could have been a goldfish in a past life. It was as if she could breathe underwater. Asuna came up to breathe at long last. Negi's hands found a part of her that they'd never been allowed to go before. Squeeze tightly, he thought. She squealed with pain. Negi smiled mischievously, and continued to squeeze even tighter.

"Negi, let go!" she cried, "It hurts!" Her cries meant nothing to him. He loved her. His body loved her. Would it really be rape at a time like this? No. His cock explored the lower part of Asuna's body, and his mouth explored hers.

He'd met Asuna five years ago, and he was now 15. She was 21, yet she still had practically no brains. He removed his hands from her breasts – his cock needed to get closer. Negi wrapped his arms around the girl, and shifted so he was lying down. Asuna struggled, sticking her bum in the air. She couldn't get her mouth free. He was going too far. Negi moved one arm down and forced her bum back to his cock. He kept his hand there, enjoying the quality time he and Asuna were spending together.

Asuna's mouth worked its way free. "Negi, stop it. We shouldn't be doing this… it's dangerous… somebody could walk in and see us!" She broke her body away from his, wrapped herself in a towel, and ran towards the door. Negi was quick.

"That's not what you've been saying for the past few months!" he said, just so she could hear him. He shoved her to the ground. Getting down on his knees and positioning his legs just right, he unwrapped the towel and threw it into the water. There were no other dry towels in the bathhouse. "I once knew a girl who yearned for this kind of excitement! What happened to her?" he whispered, his moth close to her ear.

Asuna gasped as something pointy poked into her back. "Negi, you bastard. I once knew a boy who wouldn't do this kind of thing!"

"Admit it, babe, you're enjoying it!" he growled. His cock proceeded to rub up and down Asuna's bottom at lightning speed. She cried out, terrified. In her struggle to stop him, she turned her body over. Negi smiled. His cock was ready. He shoved it into Asuna's body and shivered, clearly enjoying what he'd just done. In between puffs and pants, he sucked on Asuna's ear lobe, trying to seduce her into becoming more active.

"Asuna, enjoy yourself! It's the weekend!" he said. Only then did he notice that her face was stained with tears.

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you put me through this pain? Now of all times?" She gave up trying to work her body free and just lay still, sobbing and letting Negi do whatever he liked to her body, which no longer felt like her own. She felt so violated… Why would he do this when she'd said no?

Negi was feeling devilishly happy. His mouth moved down from her ear lobe, as if it was searching for something. Down, past her cheeks, her mouth, her chin. He did it excruciatingly slowly, clearly enjoying it. His mouth stayed a while on her neck. He pushed her head back slightly to get a better hold of her neck with his lips. He enjoyed feeling her breathing speed up in fear.

And then it came out of nowhere, an unmistakable blood lust. He nipped her neck a little. There was no blood shed, so he nipped a little harder. This time, he managed to draw blood. He continued to nip gently all over her neck, all to receive that slightly salty taste his brain was screaming for. Negi licked all the blood up, and moved his mouth down quickly to a place he was sure would bleed easily.

Asuna squealed in pain. He bit her breast again, and again, and again. The process kept on repeating itself. Her squeals of pain eventually turned into squeals of pleasure, squeals of enjoyment. She couldn't believe this. She was getting turned on by a fifteen-year-old boy who used to be her teacher, all because he was biting her breasts and lying naked on top of her. It wasn't meant to be this way. He wasn't meant to be the one lying on top of her in the bathhouse. Negi violently bit the tip of her nipple. Her squeals of pleasure turned back into squeals of pain. Yet she couldn't help feeling overly active. She wanted the – let's face it, he's a boy – more than she ever had.

"Do that again. Again." She was suddenly thrilled with the prospect that he was lying on top of her own naked body, cock pressed against her own vagina, biting her breasts. He bit her other nipple. And he bit hard. The pain didn't really hurt; it was as if her body was yearning for the pain. Negi kept on biting all over her torso, and eventually the pleasurable pain became too much for her. She rolled over. Her body was now on top of his.

"Fuck me again, and I'll pay you dearly." Negi gulped. "Come on… fuck me. _Fuck me._" She closed her eyes and pashed Negi. His lower body started working vigorously. He wanted to fuck so badly that he didn't care _who_ it was that was begging. She wanted to fuck just as badly as he did. It all tied in nicely. Negi rolled over. He was on top again. His body did what it did best to Asuna. He pashed her a bit more. His cock was still erect. It wanted to fuck again. He rubbed it on Asuna's leg. It wasn't enough, just to fuck her between the legs. He crawled up her body and stuck his cock in her belly button. It wasn't enough to fuck her tummy, either. But the rubbing bit was fun. Crawling up her body further still, he smiled.

"Come on, Negi. Aren't you meant to be a wizard? You can fuck girls better that that!" Asuna cried tauntingly. Only now was she starting to enjoy herself. She was right, Negi realized. She purred as Negi rubbed his cock vigorously all over her body as he worked his way up. When it got to her breasts, he rubbed extra enthusiastically. And he just kept rubbing faster. His body was excited. All the while, Asuna's purrs got louder. She puffed her chest out, causing her breasts to push against Negi's cock.

At long last, he did what he was working up to for the past five minutes. He stuffed his bodily organs inside Asuna's mouth. She enjoyed it. Running her tongue up and down his penis, she battered her eyelids. Negi overflowed, and removed his penis slightly. She bit its tip playfully. This felt better than it sounded. He stood up, and walked to the edge of one of the baths. Asuna stared up at him, and put on a playful yet sad face.

"What's wrong? Out of steam already? You used to do better than this! Fuck me more…" she hissed, poking her tongue out.

"What's in it for me?" he asked, grinning. He didn't need to know. She'd give anything for another fuck. Asuna jumped up, and threw herself at him. They toppled over and landed back in the bath. Treading water, she came over to Negi and wrapped her arms around his.

"What more could you need? I don't care… I'll give it to you… I want to fuck… I need to fuck… It's all I've lived for since you came into my life…" And, forcing him into a starfish, she lied on top of him and attempted to arouse him once more. All he needed was a little stimulation… She pulled his head in close, intending to pash him again. He bobbed his head, instead aiming his mouth for her breasts again. As before, what started out as squeals of pain turned into squeals of delight.

Out of breath, Negi looked up at Asuna. "You don't know how badly I want to fuck… I've lived for it for a long time… For you, I'd fuck all day," he answered. Swimming to the shallow end as they went, Negi proceeded to knock up Asuna again. Their organs were having a fair day's work…

"Negi," asked Asuna, "do you… _love_ me?"

He smiled. "I'm loving you right now!" he said, nibbling on the end of Asuna's nose.

"No, I mean… emotionally. Do you love me as a person, and not just as a sex toy?" she asked again, sounding genuinely worried.

"Of course I love you. I'd fuck the whole world if you asked me to."

"Good, because there's something I need to tell you…"

"Not now," said Negi, cutting her off. "Not now. Whatever it is, it can wait. This time is just for me and you," he stated, and proceeded to bite her forcefully again, perhaps harder than he meant to. Nonetheless, he could tell that she was enjoying it. Her body coiled up and uncoiled in a way that could only mean one thing.

"Negi! Negi!" she cried loudly. Negi laughed.

"Say my name louder, and I'll bite you harder!" he stated. She cried out in surprise.

"_Negi!"_ she cried. Until that moment, it had been thought that it was impossible to squeal in both pain and joy at the same time, but Asuna managed. Negi then unrelentingly bit the rest of her body, working his way down from her face. Asuna grabbed his hair and pulled his head away. "Negi… I'm… Pregnant. With a boy. You're his father."

Negi's body almost went into lockdown mode, and his jaw dropped. He was a father. No… This was a mistake…

    

Durn durn _durn_! Please keep in mind that I've only read the first volume and that this is my first lemon. Tell me what you think. Originally a one-shot, although I'll continue if you're desperate.


End file.
